


Ninety-Four

by J_Zilla94



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Multi, NCR | New California Republic, Other, Post-DLC Endgame, Post-Endgame, Saved Porter Gage, Saved X6-88, The Minutemen - Freeform, The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: So far, if you wanted to know about the Pre-War days, you would either have to explore ruins or ask a ghoul. Hancock doesn't count. So why does this one man have so many tapes inhisvoice and journals inhiswriting from back in the day? Nora is going to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ninety-Four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

Danse keeps disappearing. Nora is starting to worry. Sure, once in a while her companions would head back to their homes to deal with some business and whatnot. But, unfortunately, Danse no longer had a home. Ever since he found out that he was a synth, he was not welcomed with the Brotherhood of Steel. Sanctuary became his new home until Nora can find him a better one. Yeah, Listening Post Bravo was probably a good hideout for him. But then again, it’s a bunker and the Brotherhood scribes like going into old bunkers.

“MacCready, have you seen Danse?”

Looking through his scope, “He’s talking with some guy. I don’t recognize his armor, though.” He leaned away so Nora could look. “That’s riot gear. The cops back in LA have those,” she answered. “What is he doing all the way out here?” MacCready shrugged. “Don’t know, but they sure look comfortable talking to one another,” he said. Still looking through the scope, Nora saw a dog and an eyebot go up to the duo.

“That eyebot doesn’t look like one of Cruz’s. Hm. Guess I’ll ask him about it later.”

MacCready took his place back looking through the scope. “Huh. The guy’s giving him a box. Sunset…Sarsaparilla? What’s that?” Confused, Nora looked back through the scope. “Sunset Sarsaparilla. I haven’t seen that since my honeymoon in Vegas. I guess we now know where our guy is from.”

She then saw Danse walking away from the man with his pack of Sunset Sarsaparilla. Still looking through the scope, she noticed the man waving to her before leaving. “He knew we were watching.” MacCready looked at her in surprise. “But we’re far away. How could he?” he asked. “He waved at me,” Nora answered. She moved away once Danse made it to Sanctuary.

“Oh? What is that?” Curie asked once Danse entered the makeshift home. Danse sighed. “I thought I told you not to enter my home,” he said. “But you have so many interesting things,” Curie whined. “I’ve never seen these plants before. Where were they growing?”

“I’ve never noticed either,” Nora announced as she entered Danse’s home. “Was that a friend of yours, Danse?” “He’s a trader, ma’am. Came by a month ago when you went with the detective to Far Harbor,” Danse said, embarrassed. Nora didn’t know why he was embarrassed. Guess it was because out of all the companions, Danse could never make any friends amongst them or the settlers. Curie and Codsworth were the only exceptions. Though, Hancock and Deacon tend to annoy him for funsies. MacCready would, too, but he didn’t want to be shot at like those two.

“Where’s he from? I’ve never seen him around here before.”

Danse scratched the back of his head. “Well, he doesn’t trade _in_ Sanctuary. I met him outside of Concord when searching for scrap metal. Almost killed his gecko by accident. Um, Nevada was where he’s from, I believe.”

“Knew it. Sunset Sarsaparilla isn’t known outside of Nevada. Wait. You went further out?”

“The purifier broke down when you were away, Mademoiselle. X even went with him,” Curie defended. Nora raised a brow. “X _willingly_ went with Danse?” Curie nodded. Danse looked even more embarrassed. Deacon came into the house, wondering what everyone was doing.

“Wow! Look at all those plants! Danse my man, you’ve been holding out on us or what?”

“Not now, Deacon.”

“Ah, come on, Charmer. This is a pretty neat find. What’s that?”

Danse hid away his sodas. “Nothing that concerns you. Out.” Deacon pouted. “No. Out.”

“Deacon, don’t tease Danse. Anyways, why keep all this a secret, Danse? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Danse cleared his throat. “Well, honestly, I visit him to, uh, talk. I’ve only been between the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland. This guy has been all over the States. It was…nice hearing his tales.” His face was fully red now.

“Did X get anything as well?”

“Not that I know of. But Ninety-Four says that sometimes he visits him. For what he didn’t say.”

“Ninety-Four?” Deacon asked, leaning over Danse’s shoulder. “That’s the name he gave you?” Danse swatted him away. Nora sighed. “Well, if you see your friend, let him know he’s welcomed in Sanctuary. I’d like to get to know him myself. _Especially_ if he’s selling Sunset Sarsaparilla.” Danse nodded. “And I’m gonna have a word with X.” Nora left Danse’s home, dragging Deacon with her.

X wasn’t that hard to find. Like MacCready, he patrolled the surrounding area of Sanctuary. Unlike MacCready, he didn’t do it for the people. “Hi, Mom,” Shaun greeted. He was wearing an old US Air Force cap and had a toy dinosaur. “X got this for me,” he answered before Nora could ask. Nora and Deacon looked to X. The ex-Courser didn’t say anything.

“Well, that’s nice of him to do that,” Nora said, looking back to her son. She then noticed the empty bottle of Vim on the table off to the side. _I don’t remember bringing any Vim here_ , she thought. “Where did you get that, Shaun?” Shaun looked over to the empty Vim bottle. “That? Danse gave me some. I liked it better than the root beer he gave me.” “You didn’t like Sunset Sarsaparilla? Man, I gotta try this stuff for myself,” Deacon stated. Shaun tilted his head. “Sunset Sarsaparilla?” he asked. “I thought it was called Nuka-Cola Wild.”

 _…Okay._ Now _I want to meet this man._

“X? Is Ninety-Four still out by Concord?”

-

Just like Danse had said, the man had a giant gecko. “Nice,” Deacon commented. As they got closer to the man’s trailer, the giant gecko called out to its master. Ninety-Four came out from the trailer and greeted the two once he saw them. “Afternoon, fellas. How may I be of service?” he asked. He wasn’t wearing his riot helmet from a while ago, so Nora noticed all the scars on his face and neck. The man really has been through hard times.

“Just have a few questions, that’s all.”

“A few questions, eh? Go ahead. Not many people come by me anyway. Giant gecko and all.”

The dog from earlier also came out from the trailer as the man sat down on a stool he had outside. Nora didn’t notice it from the first time, but the dog was different from any dog she has seen. Deacon gasped. “Is that a cyberdog? I’ve only heard stories of these!” He petted the dog in his excitement. The dog didn’t mind if his wagging tail was anything to go by. The man chuckled.

“Yup. And from what I know of, Rex is the only cyberdog on the east coast. There is a decent amount in Big Mountain, though. Maybe even a small town of them somewhere on the west coast, if what that Legion trainer told me is true.”

“So, you’re really not from here, huh? Traveled the US all your life?”

“Just the six years that I remember.”

“What do you mean?”

Ninety-Four then explained his life in the Mojave. The bullet to his head fucked up his memory of his past life, moving forward as his only option. Though Benny and the Khans took his shit, at least they didn’t take his bag of notebooks and holotapes. He had guessed that his past self didn’t account to writing his name down in the notebooks nor mentioned in the tapes, so he went by the number on them, thus Ninety-Four was born. After getting revenge and helping out the NCR, Ninety-Four decided to sell the product from the recipes. He even made a new notebook since people were giving him their own recipes.

“I mean, have you ever tried a deathclaw omelet? A bitch to get, but man is it worth it for the taste. I don’t know if it’s because of my spices, though.”

Deacon whistled. “Man, I kind of envy you. Deathclaws usually chase me away from their nests.” Nora shook her head. “From the Sunset Sarsaparilla, the Mojave is Nevada. How’d you get the recipe for Vim?” Ninety-Four shrugged. Like he had said, all the recipes were there when he woke up. In six years, he tried to retrace his steps, trying to regain his memory. Hell, meeting Ulysses didn’t even help regain them back. The big brains in Big Mountain couldn’t even help him. Before coming to Boston, he went to Far Harbor in Maine. The head lady there didn’t even recognize him, despite being mentioned in a letter.

“I must’ve written these down before going to Nevada. At least, I _rewrote_ Pre-War recipes. The second notebook is alternatives to them since the ingredients are no longer around. Because of Benny, I had to build up my income again.”

“Again?”

Ninety-Four nodded. “I have a holotape with logs in it. And man am I _old_. These logs reached back to twenty-one hundred.” Nora and Deacon looked at him surprised. “I know. And I’m not even a ghoul, so I don’t know what to think.”

“I…see. So, by building up your income, you mean that this Benny guy stole all your caps?” Nora asked. Ninety-Four gave her a nod. “You’ve really been through a lot, huh? Honestly, I just woke up almost a year ago. This world is…was completely new to me. Everything I once knew is gone. But I’ve managed. Even made some friends. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I understand what it’s like to have those memories stripped from you. Even though our situations are different, of course.”

“The soldier told me the same thing, as did the, uh, courser? Didn’t know what he meant by that, but he seemed remorseful.”

“X? Remorseful? Are we talking about the same person?”

Ninety-Four chuckled. “I’m gonna assume you’re Deacon, then.” Deacon looked surprised and asked, “They talk about me?” _Maybe they’re not so bad after all._ “Yeah. Said you were a pain in the ass,” Ninety-Four said with a grin. _Nevermind._ Nora chuckled. “Seems about right. Anyways, Sanctuary is open if you want to trade or need someplace safe.”

“Thanks for the invite, but I’m fine out here. It’s actually funny seeing raiders ran as soon as Wilson hacks up fire. He really needs to learn to take it easy when eating.”

“Fire?” both Nora and Deacon asked. Ninety-Four grabbed a stick and held it to Wilson. “Blow,” he commanded. Wilson gave out a small flame as if it was nothing. Ninety-Four held up the flamed stick so the two can look at it. They were stunned. “Wilson’s a fire gecko. They’re all over the west coast and Nevada. A real problem, honestly. I had to steal him when he was just an egg,” Ninety-Four explained, putting out the flame.

“Steal him? Like, for your omelets?” Deacon asked. “Yup. Did the same with a deathclaw, but I don’t know where she went,” Ninety-Four admitted. “That was back in Arizona, so don’t worry about seeing her here.” “Well that’s good. The offer still stands, though,” Nora said. “Thanks for your time, Ninety-Four.”

“No problem.”

Nora and Deacon walked away from the trailer. Ninety-Four watched them leave before taking a locket out of his breast pocket. Opening it, the picture of the woman looked exactly like Nora. “Guess we’re gonna be here for a while,” he muttered to himself, scratching behind Rex’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to put it in writing. Y'all can probably tell that from reading the whole thing. Anyways, there was a species of monster that I had wanted to put in my stories. A running theme, if you may. _New World Program_ has this creature and I'm putting it here. _Dovahkiin_ would have had this creature, but I went with something else instead.
> 
> Also, I was obsessed with recipes for Vim and Sunset Sarsaparilla. So sorry about that.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
